


O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum, wie passt du doch in Steves Hintern...

by velvetjinx



Series: A Toy's Not Just For Christmas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve really shouldn't have taunted Bucky while they were fucking. That's never going to end well for him.





	O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum, wie passt du doch in Steves Hintern...

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for a sequel to Holiday Fun, so here it is! 
> 
> So many, many thanks to Huntress79 who helped me in my hour of need with the title. <3333
> 
> Written for my MCU Kink Bingo square 'sex toys worn in public/under clothing'.

“So hey.”

Steve looked up at Bucky, eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“You remember this?” Bucky held up a familiar green object. 

Steve couldn’t help but grin. “We only used it yesterday, Buck. How could I forget it?”

“Hmm. And do you remember what you said to me?”

Bucky’s expression had turned evil, and Steve was suddenly very afraid. “Um, no?”

“You said, and I quote, ‘I’d probably do a better job of fucking you with that in’. That’s what you said.”

“I… did I?” Was the room suddenly getting warm? Steve was pretty sure it was warmer than it had been a few moments ago. “I don’t think I did.”

“You did, in fact. You taunted me while I was balls deep inside of you.” Bucky dangled the toy between his fingers, smirking. “Time to put up or shut up, Rogers.”

“Buck, we can’t! Natasha will be here any minute! She’s coming over for an hour before her date for some pre-Christmas drinks, remember?”

“Hmm. I mean, that’s regrettable, but it doesn’t actually make any difference.”

Steve looked at Bucky, appalled. “You want her to watch?”

“No!” Bucky burst out with a laugh. “No, god no. No, but I think you should have this inside of you until she’s gone, and then fuck me. If you think you can.”

The challenge in Bucky’s tone was clear, and Steve narrowed his eyes. “Lube it up, Buck. Let’s do this.”

***

Natasha had been there five minutes, and Steve was already regretting listening to Bucky. The toy was shifting inside him, lumps bumping over his prostate, making sparks shoot through his groin. 

“You okay, Rogers?” Natasha asked, eyeing him over her glass of wine, and Steve forced a smile, taking a sip of his own beer. 

“Just great, thanks.”

Natasha gave him a suspicious look, but thankfully let it drop. “So what are you guys doing for Christmas this year if you’re not spending it with the gang?”

Steve gave Bucky what he would never admit was a slightly sappy look. “We’re gonna spend it together, just the two of us. Like a proper fa _mily_!” 

Natasha stared at him, and he cleared his throat. The rather high-pitched squeal at the end of that sentence had been a shock to both of them but not quite as much as the toy starting to pulse inside of him. He glared at Bucky, who was looking at Natasha, a small smile playing about his lips. 

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s just exciting.”

“Uh-huh.” Natasha was still giving him an odd look, and he gave her his most charming smile. “Is it just me, Rogers, or are you getting weirder?”

“Oh, he’s definitely getting weirder,” Bucky said, raising his glass of beer to his lips. 

“I am no- _otholyfuckingshit_!” Steve cried out as the toy began to fucking _vibrate_. “Oh, Jesus, uh. I need some water.”

He stood and walked, with steps that were hitching slightly, to the kitchen and switched on the cold tap, splashing the cool water over his face. 

“Natasha sent me in here to see if you’re okay,” Bucky said from behind him, and his tone was so amused that Steve could have smacked him. “Are you? Okay, I mean.”

“Fuck you, Buck, you know damn well I’m not.” The toy was still vibrating inside of him and his cock was hard enough to pound nails. “Switch the damn thing off. Now.”

“You know, I _could_ …” Bucky trailed off thoughtfully. “But you know, I just don’t think I will?”

“Buck, I’m serious. Turn the damn thing off.”

Bucky looked at him searchingly. “You really are serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, shrugging. “Spoilsport.”

The toy immediately stopped both pulsing and vibrating, and Steve heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Bucky kissed him briefly. “I’ll tell Natasha you’re fine, just getting some water. That’ll buy you some time to, uh. Calm down.”

He looked pointedly down at Steve's crotch, and Steve blushed. “Thanks.”

Shooting him a cheeky grin, Bucky went back through to the living room, and Steve leaned against the sink and thought cold thoughts until he could follow him.

***

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Steve said, much later, when they were naked and he could finally get his hands on Bucky's cock. 

“Hnngh, did what?”Bucky groaned, thrusting up into Steve's fist.

“‘Did what’,” Steve scoffed. “You know exactly what you did, Buck.”

“I mean… oh fuck, yeah, touch me like that.”

Steve looked at him thoughtfully, then pulled back, grabbing the lube. He slicked up his cock, and positioned himself at Bucky’s asshole. 

“You ready to get fucked?” 

Bucky grinned, sliding his foot up the back of Steve's thigh. “Fuck me, baby.”

Steve began to push inside. He never got tired of watching Bucky’s face at this point—the way he bit his lip; the way his mouth opened on a silent yell as Steve pushed further in; the way his face relaxed as he adjusted to having Steve's cock in him. But best of all was the smile he gave Steve when he was ready—a smile only Steve got to see.

“That’s it, baby. God, you feel so good inside me,” Bucky said slowly, and Steve leaned down to kiss him. 

“You gonna turn that toy on now?”

Bucky smirked, and held up the control; a moment later, the toy began pulsing inside Steve, damn near making his eyes roll back in his head at how good it felt.

“Come on, then, Steve. Fuck me—if you can.”

Steve began to thrust, but every time he managed to get into a rhythm the toy was brush against his prostate and his hips would stutter. He grit his teeth. He wasn’t going to let Bucky win this one.

Steve narrowed his focus, and began pounding Bucky into the mattress. 

“Ohhhhh fuck, yeah, that’s so good, Steve, fuck, love you fucking me, baby,” Bucky groaned. 

“Switch vibrate on,” Steve bit out. 

Bucky looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “You think you can handle it?”

“Bring it on.”

Bucky pressed a button on the control, and Steve swallowed a howl as the toy began to vibrate inside of him. 

“Oh holy fucking hnnnnngh,” he moaned, hips jerking erratically. 

Bucky’s fingers bit into his shoulders. “Having… trouble… baby?” 

“Nope,” Steve replied, holding himself still and trying to pull himself together, even while his eyes were trying to roll back at how good the toy felt inside him. 

“You sure, baby? I can switch it off if you’re, you know, struggling to perform.”

Bucky’s smirk was too knowing for Steve’s liking, and he narrowed his eyes, thrusting his hips sharply at an angle that he knew would make Bucky moan. “I’m _fine_ ,” he said forcefully, and began to pick up a rhythm. He almost had to try and ignore what the toy was doing in order to do it, but he figured he was just stubborn enough to succeed. 

He began to fuck Bucky in earnest, reaching down to stroke his cock just the way he liked it. 

“Ohhhhhh, fuck, Steve, yeah, touch me like that, fuck me harder, fuck, baby, it feels so good!”

“You gonna come for me, Buck?”

Bucky nodded. “Oh yeah, just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Steve grinned and did as he was told, strands of hair wet with sweat plastered to his forehead. He dropped his head against Bucky’s shoulder, mouthing along the skin there, tasting salt. “Love fucking you, Buck,” he murmured. “Love it so much, love being inside you.”

“Me too, oh god, Steve, I’m close.”

Steve could feel pleasure building in his groin, and nodded. “Me too. Wanna see you come first, baby. Want you to come all over yourself, then I wanna lick it off, taste you—never get tired of the taste of you.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, coming, _Steve_!” Bucky cried out, cock pulsing in Steve's hand as he came in spurts over his stomach. Steve pulled out and started to stroke himself, aiming his cock at Bucky’s relaxed hole. “Yeah, Steve, come on my ass,” Bucky said lazily, and Steve's back arched as his pleasure hit, coming hard over Bucky’s asshole. 

Steve ducked his head for a few seconds, catching his breath, and felt the toy switch off. He looked up at Bucky, grinning. “Look at you! You’re so fucking messy.” He began to lick Bucky’s come from his stomach and chest, staring Bucky in the eyes the whole time. When he was done, he slid up the bed and pulled Bucky into a deep kiss. Bucky kissed him back for a while, then laughed. 

“You’re so fucking filthy. Want me to take the toy out?”

Steve nodded. “Oh god, yeah, please.”

It stung slightly when Bucky removed the toy from his ass, his muscles crying out at each bump and ridge. As soon as it was out, and Bucky had tossed it towards the door—it would go in the dishwasher the next day—Steve flopped down beside Bucky, allowing him to snuggle into his side. 

“Okay,” Bucky said with a sigh. “You win.”

“I do?” Steve’s eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, I mean, of course I do.”

Bucky smacked him lightly on the chest. “Punk. I just mean you did pretty well. Fucking while that toy is in you doing its thing isn’t easy.”

Steve laughed. “You’re not wrong. Fuck. I thought I was gonna lose my mind at one point.”

“I know what you mean.” Bucky nuzzled at the spot under Steve's ear. “I mean, it’s fun, but maybe wait a while before we use it again?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “I think I’m festived out. At least when it comes to sex toys.”

There was a moment of quiet, then, “It was a good buy, though, Steve.” 

Steve smirked. “I know.”

Steve thereafter always refused to admit that the ensuing tickle-fight was his fault for ‘being a pompous ass’, but then he could out-stubborn anyone. Even if it was true.


End file.
